Midnight Tension
by Serenitae
Summary: One night. Freak coincidence. An abandoned inn. Strange encounters. How long will they hold out? Partly Zutara. Rated T for some mild language and horror content. Chapter 16 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar- but if I did…Oh, I can just imagine it now…

It was getting late- the sun had already set for god's sake- and then, Katara spotted something. It seemed to be an abandoned town- not more than fifty yards away. Well, perhaps it wasn't abandoned. Maybe there was an inn or something? _After all, it would be nice to be inside for once_, she thought. Especially since heavy clouds were gathering. Yes, an inn sounded good. It was probably the only building there without holes in the roof.

"Hey, Aang? You think it might be a good idea to stay there for the night?" Katara asked, noticing that she was being quite blunt. She gestured to the rickety building.

"Yah, it's going to rain soon. Just look at the clouds," Toph added, supporting Katara's suggestion. Sokka merely nodded in agreement. Even though they were all getting bad vibes from the place, they didn't want to be soaked.

Aang seemed to stop for a moment, though his legs were still moving on. "Okay," came his uneasy reply. "I'll go find some place for Appa to stay- you guys see if anybody's there."

_How did I not already see that building? _Katara wondered.

The four had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

Zuko looked up warily at the sky. _Great._ he thought. _My sister's trailing my ass, _and _it's going to rain. Just great… _

But he noticed something, just ahead. It looked like a ghost town, but there was one building there that seemed decent. He _really _hoped no one was there. It would be a quiet, hopefully safe place. Good for meditating. But there was something…_ominous _about it.

_Oh well._ Zuko reminded himself. _Better than being stuck in the rain. Wait…How did I not see this a few minutes ago?..._

"Hello?" Katara timidly called in the doorway of the inn. "Anyone there?"

"There's no one here." Sokka said, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Great!" Toph exclaimed! "We can hand pick our rooms!"

Katara managed a nervous smile. Her idea that, minutes ago, seemed brilliant, now seemed like the wrong answer to a test question. But she dismissed the thought- or at least she tried to.

Aang walked inside, displaying false confidence.

"Shall we?" He gestured to the hallway. He had heard the excitement in Toph's voice- all the way from an old barn.

This was going to be interesting- Katara could tell.

She began to follow Aang, Toph, and Sokka down the hall.

Toph was the first to pick. Once her eyes met the fine upholstering and great craftsmanship of an upper-class room, she darted in and leapt onto the bed. A wild grin spread across her face.

Next to choose was Sokka- he picked a simple room, but it _was_ right around the corner from the kitchen.

Aang and Katara climbed a staircase, and then made a right turn.

Aang soon found himself in a room filled with shelves containing old airbender stories, and waved goodnight to Katara.

She was satisfied with a very plain room with a lot of windows. That way, if she got bored, she could easily collect some rain to bend.

One by one, their breathing became slow and easy as they drifted to sleep- except Katara. She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't sleep. So instead, Katara lie there, her eyes open, staring at the ceiling.

Zuko stumbled into the inn. Upon finding that no one was there, he rushed upstairs, not knowing why. He randomly picked a room. It was a simple and comfortable room.

He tried to sleep, but couldn't. He had the feeling he was being watched.

Though he didn't know it at the time, he was oh-so correct.

A/N- This is my first fanfiction story on so it might not be very good. Seriously, if there's anything you peeps see wrong with my story, please tell me!

--Serenitae


	2. Chapter 2

Okay peeps, about that last chapter, my bad! It's so hard to remember Toph's blind sometimes… Let's just say she… Well, she sees with earthbending, right…? Anyway, here's the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: How many times must it be said? I DON'T OWN AVATAR! (Oh, but if I did…)

Katara woke with a start in the night. She was sure she had heard something…A slam. It had to have been. From downstairs. It, of course, could've been Sokka or Toph. Yes, just one of them closing their door.

Only wanting to be sure, Katara quietly tip-toed down the creaky stairs. She walked past the kitchen and paused beside Sokka's doorway- his _open _doorway. Okay, so it wasn't him.

She quietly continued to Toph's room. Toph was sound asleep- and her door also was open. _Hm… That's odd…_Katara thought. She walked down the hallway to check other doors. But then, she noticed something. When they had walked into the old place at first, there was no door hinged in the front doorway.

There was a door now, and it was closed. Closed and locked.

Locked with a padlock.

Zuko thought he heard someone walking outside his room. Very light footsteps made their way downstairs. Then, they stopped. He sat upright and cocked his head in surprise. He had noticed that other people were there, but he hadn't taken the time to find out who.

That feeling of being watched still lingered in the air.

He wanted to go downstairs to see who it was, but any unnecessary encounters really weren't needed.

This time, curiosity got the best of him.

Katara was on the verge of panic. She _tried_ to stay calm. She _tried_ to remain level-headed. It wasn't working.

Her breath became quick. She could feel adrenaline pulsing through her blood.

"It's okay," she whispered to herself. "All I have to do is find whoever has the key."

Zuko softly rushed downstairs, turned a corner, and dashed down the hallway. He tried to remain hidden in the shadows. What he saw told him exactly why the footsteps had come to a halt.

Standing rigid, trembling, was the water-tribe girl who traveled with the avatar.

Then, he saw why she was trembling.

A door was there that wasn't there before.

A _padlocked _door.

Zuko muffled a gasp.

Katara heard someone behind her.

_Shit! _she cursed in her mind. She slowly turned, her eyes wide with fear.

There, standing behind her, was none other than Zuko. He honestly seemed just as frightened as she was- about the door, anyway.

Purely on instinct, she ran up the stairs. She barely knew what was going on, but she had to get to Aang. She had to guard him. Not only from Zuko, but from whatever was going on in this place. She tripped at least twice while running up the stairs, but just as quickly pulled herself up. "Keep going!" she told herself aloud. "Don't stop, Katara, just keep going!"

It took a moment for Zuko to realize what was happening, but he was soon dashing after the waterbender. No doubt, she was headed towards the avatar's room.

A/N: I'm trying to make the chapters deeper, so PLEASE gimme some reviews! I want to know what's good, bad, and/or ugly about this story!

--Serenitae


	3. Chapter 3

Whew! I'm getting yet another one up today! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. In fact, I don't own much of anything, other than a piano that my Memaw gave me.

"AANG! HIDE!" Katara yelled at the top of her lungs! "AANG! WAKE UP! HIDE!"

Now panting, she was ready to stop for breath, but she was only a few steps from Aang's room. She darted inside and stood, arms and legs outspread, in front of Aang's bed. She frantically glanced around the room, desperately searching for a water basin.

She quickly decided to chance closing the door.

She ran to the door and threw it closed- but it wouldn't close all the way.

Zuko pushed against the door. It wouldn't open fully.

_That little peasant…_

The water-tribe girl must've been leaning against it.

Something happened then that no one expected.

By an unseen force, both Zuko and Katara were knocked back and onto the floor.

The door began swinging wildly- though neither of the teenagers were pushing it.

"What the hell…?" Zuko breathed.

Aang still seemed to be asleep.

"Aang! Wake up, damnit!" Katara screamed at the sleeping boy.

Aang wanted so badly to tell her that he wasn't asleep.

They were everywhere. All gathered in the room. Laughing. Cackling. Pushing and pulling at the door. Pointing at Katara and Zuko. Discussing how they would make them all go mad in one night.

"STOP!" Aang yelled at them. "Don't even touch any of my friends! Hey! Listen to me!"

They were gathering around him now. Still laughing. Still cackling.

Aang ran back to his "sleeping" body, and jumped off of the bed.

"Get away!" he screamed into the air. "Go away! Just leave!"

Zuko was bewildered.

"What's going on?" he frantically questioned.

"Wake up Sokka and Toph!" Aang demanded!

Katara rushed downstairs, leaving he and Zuko.

"Can you _please _just stop chasing us for one night?"

"Why?"

"Because we're all in danger!"

The words hit Zuko with amazing impact. They were all in danger. Though he didn't know how they were endangered, he couldn't help but agree.

A/N: Okay, I'm trying to make it deeper with every chapter. Please leave a review! Thanks!

--Serenitae


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, this is the third chapter of the chapters typed today!

Disclaimer: Me no own Avatar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sokka, get up!" Katara screeched, rousing her brother from sleep.

"Mm?" Sokka tiredly stirred.

"Get up! This is _important_!"

He blinked, then became aware of what she was saying.

Katara heavily exhaled. "I'm going to wake Toph. Go upstairs."

When she tried to go down the hall to Toph's room, the way seemed to elongate. _No! _Katara didn't know what was going on!

"TOPH!" she yelled.

And then, Katara ran. She ran down the hall that only got longer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Toph blinked sleepily at hearing her name.

"TOPH! TOPH, WAKE UP!"

She recognized it as Katara's voice.

Toph, deciding to obey, leaped off her bed and strode out of her room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Katara saw Toph, walking towards her, yet getting further and further away.

"Toph! Can't you feel it or something? Run!"

"'Feel' what?"

Katara was puzzled at this. "The hallway! It's getting longer!"

Toph tried to see it, she had always "seen with her feet." But she didn't "see" the hallway getting longer.

"Katara, are you okay?"

"No! Toph, hurry!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sokka drowsily fumbled up the stairs, thinking about Katara's words.

_This is important…Go upstairs…_

He was so caught up in concentration that, until he literally bumped into Zuko, he was unaware that the firebender was even there.

Zuko merely narrowed his eyes in response, and the startled Sokka pulled out his boomerang.

With a hand on his forehead, Aang said, "Sokka, just put that away…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gimme reviews!

--Serenitae


	5. Chapter 5

WOO HOO! 5th chapter! YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Sucks for me!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Katara couldn't take it anymore. Toph thought she was going mad, and that was starting to become a possibility. "Just go upstairs Toph."

"Okay."

"And get one of the others."

Toph suddenly looked concerned. "Alright, Katara."

And with that, her vision blurred and went black.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Toph ran up the stairs, made a turn, and dashed into Aang's room.

"Katara's hallucinating!" she alerted. "She told me to come get you guys!"

The four hurried down the stairs, finding Katara's crumpled and unconscious form.

"She kept saying the hallway was getting longer!" Toph told them.

"Huh?" Zuko and Sokka were confused about this.

Aang's eyes became wide. "The hallway was getting longer? She said that?"

"Yah."

He thought for a moment, and then quickly strode to the padlocked door. _We have to get out of here,_ he thought. _There has to be a way out. That lock must have some weakness._ He knelt, faced upward into the lock's keyhole, and blew. It didn't work.

He tried again. Nothing.

Aang took a deep breath, then ran at the door, ramming it with his side. He unexpectedly was thrown back, slamming into the wall with tremendous force!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Katara began to stir.

"Hall's…getting longer…run…just…run…" she muttered.

Sokka and Toph took another glance at Katara, then went to help Aang up. Zuko couldn't help but think that this was going to be the longest night of his life as he helped Katara to her feet.

Once again, the unexpected struck.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Wow. That's my 4th chapter to be typed today. Anyway, leave some reviews! I'm off to read some other stories!

--Serenitae


	6. Chapter 6

YYYYYYYOU'LL BE SWELL….YOU'LL BE GREAT…..GONNA HAVE THE WHOLE WORLD ON A PLATE- Fine, I'll just shut up and give you the disclaimer…

Disclaimer: (see actual disclaimer in previous chapters. And try to get in your head, already.) ;

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aang didn't have time to realize what was going on. He merely heard his name being called frantically, and he felt a hard surface closing in around him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"AANG! AANG!" Sokka and Toph yelled in panic! It was almost as if Aang was being sifted into the wall!

"CAN'T YOU _BEND _HIM OUT OR SOMETHING!"

"NO! This is wood, not _earth_!"

"Damnit!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Katara and Zuko looked up and gazed, terrified into the sight before them! Katara ran as fast as she could- if she could just grab his wrist, or his collar, or something and pull him out! But she collided with the hard, unforgiving wooden wall. She pounded her fists on it! _Damned wall!_

"We have to get him out!" she yelled at the other three, on the verge of tears. "Sokka give me your machete-" she began, but Sokka had vanished!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sokka found himself suddenly in…Well, he really didn't know where. It was pitch black. And he felt like he was being watched very closely.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We have to go find them! Let's split up! Then we can-" Toph started to suggest.

"No. Splitting up is the worst thing we could do," Zuko corrected, hiding his fear behind a mask of false bravery. Adrenaline hung in the air.

"He's right," Katara agreed. "We're more vulnerable apart."

They waited for a moment, and then Toph began walking back down the menacing hallway.

"What are you doing?" Katara called after her, not wanting another bad experience in there.

"Going to the kitchen."

"Why?" Zuko asked, quite puzzled over her decision.

"I dunno."

Zuko and Katara exchanged looks of uncertainty, and then they followed.

Bad idea.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Oh, I'm so evil. Another cliffhanger. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa.

Well, next chapter goes up tomorrow morning! G'night, peeps!

--Serenitae


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I'll be trying to make this chapter a bit longer! Yay!

(Okay, this is the last time I'll type this: to see the disclaimer, please refer to chapters 1, 2, 3, and/or 4.)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Slowly, attentively, the three tread into the kitchen. It was dark- and there weren't any windows.

"Zuko, could you perhaps light it up a bit in here?" Katara asked.

"Oh…uh, sure."

With a small sort of waving gesture, he created a small flame.

"That's better."

The kitchen looked…_unearthly _to Zuko and Katara, but to Toph it was a few objects that her footsteps' vibrations "echoed" off of. Katara glanced around a bit. An empty water basin, wooden countertops and cabinets, a knife block…

_Wait…A knife block? _Katara pondered nervously.

There weren't any knives in it, and she supposed that was a good thing. _But if there aren't any knives in there…_She tried to usher the idea out of her mind, but in this place it seemed a completely plausible explanation.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aang opened his eyes. He was looking at…_himself._ Enclosed in something. _The wall can't be _that _thick! _He thought. And then he heard them again. Aang walked out of the…whatever it was. No one was in the room. The laughter became louder as he mad his way down the hall. He turned a corner, and there they were. Laughing at the little blind girl. Laughing at the nervous waterbender. Laughing at the uneasy-looking firebender.

One of them stepped forward.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Zuko and Katara quickly turned, hearing metal clatter on the floor.

"What was that?" Toph asked tensely.

Katara bent over for a closer look.

It was a knife.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aang tried to shove his way past a few of them. He wanted to see just what was going on. Another stepped forward. Then a third.

They were grasping knives. One bent down to pick up a dropped knife.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Katara stared at the knife, her eyes wide. It began to hover. She felt like a mouse- a mouse locked in the eyes of a hungry snake.

Before she could react, she was yanked down onto her knees with Toph, as the knives flew threw the air where their shoulders and necks had just been.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Ooh! Another cliffy! I'm so evil… But don't worry. I'll be typing yet MORE today!

--Serenitae


	8. Chapter 8

Here's more of: _Midnight Tension!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Toph didn't know what had happened- she just felt a hand pull her down by her arm.

Then, she fell.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"TOPH!" Katara screamed! It looked like Toph had _sunk _into the floor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Toph found herself in dirt. She heard someone, and quickly jumped into a fighting stance.

"Who's there!" A voice demanded.

Toph breathed a sigh of relief, recognizing the voice as Sokka.

"Sokka- it's me! Toph!" she said, feeling the ground for his footsteps' vibrations. But no vibrations came.

"Sokka? Are you there?" she called.

Nothing.

She was sure she had heard his voice. In fact, she was positive that she had heard Sokka's voice.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The knives hit the wall, and then fell to the floor. The air was rank with fear.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aang darted to Zuko and Katara, who were both hunched over on the floor. Thankful that they were okay, he went to find Sokka and Toph. He was a bit reluctant to leave Katara there, but he knew that he had to get everyone back together.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sokka had already tripped twice while wondering around in the dark room. _Damn place! Why did I even agree on coming here? I'd really like to be home right now, building my fort out of snow and letting someone knock it down while Katara plays with magic water…_He silently pondered.

He heard someone, walking on a floor above him.

Someone was calling his name- he wasn't sure who.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Katara was losing all sanity.

Aang was…well, she really wasn't sure where. Her brother was…_somewhere_. Toph had just sunk through the floor.

And she was about to have a nervous breakdown right in front of the enemy.

_Great…_she thought. _This damn place is probably going to be the death of me. Literally._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I didn't really like this chapter very much, but it leads up to a climax that I will hopefully start typing soon! (No, the climax isn't in the next chapter.) Anyway, leave a review please!

--Serenitae


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday. I had pretty bad writers' block.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Toph walked slowly, listening intently for any sounds. A thud- but that was her own footstep.

Then, laughter. Light, cheerful, children's laughter.

"Hello?" she called. Again, laughter filled the space. Normally, the laughter would've been a welcome sound. But tonight it was menacing. As she turned this way and that, the laughter seemed to mock her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Zuko stood and strode to the doorway, but Katara remained hunched over on the floor.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

She didn't respond.

"I really do have better things to do than helping the avatar and a few peasants."

Still no reply.

"Look, I'm going to ask one more time. Are you coming?"

Katara decided that, even though this was the guy who had been chasing Aang for quite a while, it wasn't a good idea to wander around _alone_ in the place.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aang was getting himself no where.

A turn here, a room there. It didn't make any sense.

He eventually had to admit it. He was lost. Even when he walked straight through the walls, ignoring the maze-like passages.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Heh…Yah, I know…Short chapter. Oh well.

--Serenitae


	10. Chapter 10

Hey peeps! I've had a suggestion that I do one character/ group per chapter rather that separating, so I'm giving it a try!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Katara lightly stood now, and slowly walked to the doorway where Zuko stood.

"Well, c'mon," she quietly snapped. "But you lead. I don't know where the hell I'm going."

"And you think _I _do?"

Katara thought for a moment. "Let me rephrase that," she said. "Lead the way, _Prince _Zuko."

Zuko was rather taken aback by her remark. "This is hardly the time for sarcasm."

The two glared at each other, and then they began treading to the stairs.

No stairs.

"Weren't there stairs here?" Zuko asked in a hushed voice.

"I…I thought there were…" Katara nervously replied.

"And you're sure?"

"Yah…There were stairs. Right here."

Where the stairs had been, a door had appeared.

"Should we go in?" Katara inquired.

"Couldn't hurt. Maybe it's another way out."

She stepped forward and gently laid a hand onto the doorknob. Her hand twisted the knob. She pushed the door open. Behind it was a long, narrow passage.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know, another short chapter…Oh well again. I'll work on the next chapter _very _soon. I've got to go, so…Uh…Please leave a review! And thanks in advance!

--Serenitae


	11. Chapter 11

Here's chapter 11!

"You go first- I opened the door," Katara insisted.

"No, ladies first."

Katara heavily exhaled. "Fine. On the count of three, we both go. One...Two...Three!" She darted through, then realiezd that Zuko was still standing in the entrance. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the passage with her.

What they saw at the end of the passage startled them as they approached it. Three doors loomed before them.

"Which one should we take?" Katara asked.

"Beats me... Let's just go through one. If it isn't a good one, we come back and go a different way," Zuko replied.

Katara nodded, and then took a deep breath. "You pick the first one."

Zuko quickly strode to the first door on the left. He placed his hand on the cool metal door-handle, and gently twisted it upward- a blood-curdling scream filled their ears!

"Okay," Zuko said, fairly bewildered, "Not that door."

I know, short chapter, but I'm typing on a different program than usual. I'll type more soon!  
--Serenitae 


	12. Chapter 12

Toph was, to say at the least, frightened. The realization hit her: she was alone in a crazy place. She, before coming here, never believed ghost stories. Once again, the laughter sounded. Children's giggling filled her ears.

She pulled rock around her, creating a sort of stone tent. _I'll just keep them out. _she thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Zuko placed his palm on the middle door's handle, gently curling his fingers around it. He pulled the end of it upward, hoping that a scream wouldn't sound again. Nothing- so he pushed the door forward. He sighed in aggravation-a passage. _Well, this is perfect,_ he thought as he turned to gesture that Katara should follow him.

"C'mon," Zuko said.

"How do we know that's the right way?" Katara asked in response.

"We don't," Zuko retorted, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her along.

The two trudged down the second passage, both very vigilant. As they approached the end, five new passageways came into view.

"Ugh! This place is a living hell!" Katara exclaimed.

"You've got that right…" Zuko's voice trailed away as he concentrated on the options.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello, earthbender," a cold voice whispered in Toph's ear, making her jump.

She now stood in a fighting stance inside her cramped stone shelter. "Who's there? What do you want?" she called into the darkness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ooh! Please leave a review!

--Serenitae


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! Sorry I haven't written for a while. Had to come up with something good. So…Here it is!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Zuko strode down the first passage to the right. He turned to make sure Katara was following- she, of course, was. The two found themselves in a room with many tubs.

"Erm…What now?" Zuko asked.

"No idea."

He glanced at the tubs, and went to look in one. Something was bubbling up from the bottom, yet no holes were there for anything to come through. His brow furrowed, and he stayed. He knew that it would've been smart to turn away, especially in this place. The reddish-toned liquid kept coming, filling the tub. His eyes widened.

"You. Come here," he ordered.

Katara was slightly offended by his tone, but obeyed nonetheless.

"Is that…Um…Blood?" he asked, pointing to the stuff in the tub.

She seemed puzzled. "Nothing's there."

Zuko looked up. "There it is! In there!" he corrected, pointing to the now full tub. "Right there! See it? The stuff in that tub!" He suddenly felt something pressing down on his head and upper back, forcing him into it. "STOP!" he yelled at Katara, who was quite curious about this.

"Stop what!"

"PUSHING ME IN!" He gripped the edge of it, trying to resist the unknown force.

Katara's eyes became wide, and she frantically grabbed Zuko's shoulders, pulling him back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Toph's knees bucked, hands covering her ears. "YOU AREN'T REAL!" she screeched into the darkness. "You can't lay a finger on me." She seemed to be trying to convince herself more than who- or what- ever was there.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, there you have it! Look forward to Sokka and Aang in Chapter 14!


	14. Chapter 14

Ooh! I'm really torturing you guys with suspense, aren't I! (Insert evil maniacal laughter here)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sokka glared into the darkness, hoping that somehow it would sense his frustration. Yes, maybe it would back off. Once again, the voice calling his name echoed around him.

"Whoever it is, _shut up._" He rubbed his temples in an attempt to think clearly. He knew that, at any given moment, the fear would set in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aang's eyes darted around, searching- no, _scouring_- the place for some form of exit. He let himself go through the floor. "Hello?" he called, having heard Toph. _Oh yeah,_ he recalled. _She probably can't hear me…_

Then, he found it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Zuko and Katara were thrown back onto the floor, both quite scared.

"What the hell was that for!" Zuko yelled.

"I wasn't doing anything! Not unless you count prying you away from that tub!"

They exchanged aggravated glances.

Finally, Zuko spoke. "Let's just get out of this room."

Katara nodded, the scowl slowly disappearing. She was surprised at herself- in one night, he seemed to have gone from enemie to ally.

The two shakily stood, rushing to the door- there was just one problem.

"Zuko," Katara whispered, "Where's the door?"

He merely gulped.

In place of the door, cold, wooden wall loomed over them. "The door, it was here, right? This is where the door was."

Zuko walked around the room, running his hands over the walls. Perhaps that wasn't where the door had been, maybe they had been so caught up in it all that they had overlooked the real place of the door. But he found no door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Toph sat on the floor, head cradled in hands. She wouldn't let herself go mad- one more reason for people to baby her. She could just see it now: "Aw, poor little blind and crazy girl." She would hear that constantly- no, she wouldn't. She couldn't allow that to happen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aang slowly approached the stone structure, hoping he had found the place. He stepped in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Muahahahahaha!

--Serenitae


	15. Chapter 15

Aang's eyes widened at the sight of a little girl. (No, I'm not talking about Toph.)

"Hello. Will you play with me?" she asked, her childish voice chilling to the bone. Aang gulped, not sure what to say.

"Let's play hide and seek! You're it!" She giggled coldly, and ran off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sokka waved a hand in front of his face, the darkness blinding him from its movement.

"Sokka, will you play with me?" the voice asked. A small girl, looking to be around eight years old, appeared in his view. How he could see her in this dark and not his own hand was a mystery to him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Katara slumped down onto her knees, placing a hand on her forehead. "This can't be real. None of it can. I'll wake up any minute."

Zuko stifled a laugh. "And I thought you would've gotten past _that _idea by now," he bitterly said. Katara scowled up at him.

"Well, how do we get out?"

He heavily exhaled, trying to come up with a few options. "Beats me…" His voice trailed away.

"Figures," she retorted. "I'm going to die here- no, it's worse than that. I'm going to die here with _you._" Zuko whirled around to face her.

"Well I don't need to be here, _protecting _a little peasant like you!"

"_PROTECTING!_"

"If it wasn't for me, you would be in the kitchen in a puddle of your own damn blood!"

"Oh really!"

"YES REALLY!"

Katara crossed her arms, turning her back to him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ah, teen arguments…Not the right time or place for that. (Muahahahahahahahahaaaa!)

--Serenitae


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry I haven't written in so long! ;

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Katara slammed her fists on the wall in aggravation.

"How long are you going to keep that up?" Zuko asked, leaning casually against the wall. "We're probably going to die anyway."

"Well, aren't you a bundle of joy!"

He rolled his eyes at the waterbender. For once, Zuko wished he had stayed outside to get soaked with rain and captured by his sister.

Katara looked around- maybe Zuko was right…After all, where would hitting the wall get her? _If the wall would just fall down already…_she thought.

The tubs seemed to grow more menacing by the minute. "Think, Katara," she whispered to herself. "You're clever, sane, and more importantly, better than him. Think!" An unexpected voice interrupted her thought. Katara and Zuko glanced at each other for a moment, then at a tub. A little girl sat in the tub, her back to them, softly crying.

"Katara?" Zuko whispered.

"Yes?"

"Who…Who is she?"

The little girl seemed to be around eight years of age. Her hair was stringy, and wet at the tips.

Zuko and Katara slowly made their way to the tub, hoping to comfort the child- what happened next surprised them both. She turned to face them. Her face was white as snow…and her neck was bruised.

The tub was filled with blood.

"No one wants to play with me," she whimpered. "No one wants to play."

The teenagers couldn't seem to catch their breath.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Short chapter. Oh well. I'm busy with the next chapter of _Oh Boy._


End file.
